Gallade
Gallade is a Psychic/Fighting-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is one of the two final evolutions of Ralts, with the other being Gardevoir, and appears at #160 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #475 in the National Pokédex. Gallade are masters of swordsmanship and can extend the ends of their arms into sharp blades. As well as being experts in the field of 'close-combat' battle, Gallade have the ability to harness the power of Psychic type attacks like Confusion. In M.U.G.E.N, Gallade has been made four times (though one is an edit of another version), with another version that was being made by Seth Lee, but is now on hold due to a different project. He is also an assist for Gardevoir. Cyberlizard's Gallade Cyberlizard is well known for spriteswapping, and Gallade is no exception as it is a spriteswap of Claymizer's Blaziken, copying most of the attacks such as the uppercut; it's moves are overpowered, its sprites are poorly drawn and its some of its animations are stuttery and lack hitboxes. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 110 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Due to this Gallade being a spriteswap, Cyberlizard left the move names from the character it used to be (Blaziken) as they were; Sky Uppercut is the only move out of these that is actually correct, even though Gallade doesn't actually learn it. 'Specials' (What closely resembles Psycho Cut) - 'Hypers' (uses 1000 power) (while in the air) (uses 1000 power) (What closely resembles Close Combat) - (uses 1000 power) Sky Uppercut - (uses 1000 power) 'Palette Gallery' Image:CLGalladepal.png|Gallade1 (Original colours) Image:CLGalladepal2.png|Gallade2 (Shiny Colours) Image:CLGalladepal3.png|Gallade3 Image:CLGalladepal4.png|Gallade4 Image:CLGalladepal5.png|Gallade5 Image:CLGalladepal6.png|Gallade6 Nato's Gallade A spriteswap of a spriteswap, this Gallade is essentially Cyberlizard's Gallade, but with different sprites and resized hitboxes to accommodate for the size difference. The sprites themselves were made by JoshR691 for the Spriters Resource,http://spriters-resource.com/custom_edited/pokemon/sheet/32209 though some have been edited for certain attacks and animations. Claymizer's Gallade Claymizer's Gallade is based of Cyberlizard's Gallade, but with higher quality sprites, smoother animations and is more balanced; it can be considered cheap however, due to the fact that it is possible to spam the Psycho Cut Heavy projectile preventing the opponent from attacking. Despite this, Claymizer's Gallade is still conisdered better than Cyberlizard's. It also has Gardevoir as a striker. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 85 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Psycho Cut Light - Psycho Cut - Psycho Cut Heavy - ' Air Psycho Cut Light - Air Psycho Cut - Air Psycho Cut Heavy - Night Slash Light - Night Slash - Night Slash Heavy - Leaf Blade Light - Leaf Blade - Leaf Blade Heavy - Gardevoir - + 'Hypers' Leaf Storm - (uses 1000 power) 'Palette Gallery' Platinum.png|Platinum (Original colours) Custom.png|Custom Shiny.png|Shiny (Shiny colours) White.png|White Orange.png|Orange Solar.png|Solar (Solarize effect) MisdreavusLord159's Gallade Edit MisdreavusLord159 edited Claymizer's Gallade. New sounds and a new big portrait were added, and poweradd -1000 has been added to the Psycho Cut moves in an attempt to make them unspammable. Seth Lee's Gallade As shown on his website, Seth Lee has footage of a Pokémon: Type Wild (PTW) style Gallade currently being made under his W.I.P. page. Other than this, nothing else is known about it, other than its position in limbo due to another, larger project taking his attention away from it. Videos File:Pokemon battle1 File:CM Mugen Gallade File:M.U.G.E.N Episode 694 Blaziken (Me) and Gallade vs giant Mike Tyson and Kraidgief References Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Generation IV PokémonCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:MalesCategory:Psychic-type PokémonCategory:Fighting-type Pokémon